The invention relates generally to mobile apparatus for cleaning a titanium pot or crucible or other metallurgical vessel mounted at a stationary location and more particularly to a mobile boom-mounted rotary head cleaning apparatus for removing titanium sponge from the interior of the pot or crucible.